The Master Plan
by Lordtaryn
Summary: The Decepticons have finally taken over Earth. With the Autobots no longer around. Megatron has taken full control of the planet. Making all the humans do his dirty work by taking energy out of machines. However, Starscream is up into one of his plans.


The Master Plan

A war was going on; there were noises loud enough to break windows. There was a flash of

light with fire engulfing the whole city. A blanket of ash was covering the city. Many robotic

beings were fighting the town, in order to take over the city. Humans were trying to escape but

they were no match to these robots. Many were falling from the sky, while others were flying

and driving around the city. The whole place was complete chaos.

A voice was coming over the cities siren speaker, "Command 1! Command 1! We need

your help! The city is being taken ooove…" The last words from the speaker slowly died out

with the words slurring at the end.

"RAWWRRR. You shall never escape from my wrath puny Earth germs! Stand up and

face me!"

One mechanical being was walking towards a human. "Bow before me or perish!" He bent

down towards the human and reaching an arm out to grab him. The whole city goes black.

It was a foggy gloomy morning in the city of New York in 3000 AC1; there were people

walking towards the city's main street. The city was all technical; sometimes it was called the

City of Steel. Panels were scattered around the city every once in a while a metal figure would

pop up and start speaking through it. Also, news of the world would pop up. After the war,

everything was changed into a more technological world. Everything depended on technology

and could not live without it. Everyone was gathering on the sidewalks, facing towards the

street. The people's faces were painted with fear yet some were painted with joy. An odd techno

voice started to speak over the intercom, which is when the crowd grew silent as death.

After the voice stopped for a nanoklik2, three mechanical robotic figures were emerging

from the foggy street. They were so tall that they were taller than the fog itself. As they walked

all you could hear was the heavy metal clanking noise emitting from their pedes3. "Clank, Clank,

Clank."

A quiet murmur arose from the crowd. The three figures continued to walk down the street

until they got to the main square. They turned around and faced everyone as the square started to

fill up with people. The people were dressed in dark grey clothing with these cuffs around their

hands that had a blue glow around it. They could move their hands about freely to a certain point.

One of the three robotic figures face lit up with a red flash. The tall robot was recording

the situation; there was a variety of different technological writing appearing on the screen. This

figure did not have a face like the others did. His face looked more like a screen with the metal

making the screen look more facial. It almost looked like the insignia that was engraved on each

of the three robots. The frame4 was painted a teal color and a purple light emitting from his

frame. He was tall with flat slender arms that could almost scrape the floor. His chest plate had a

weird looking bird shaped figure on it that could easily attach and detach.

The largest of the three figures started to talk but his voice was inaudible. He had a low,

growlish voice. The robot was about forty feet tall and heavily built, there was huge spikes

coming off of his shoulder plates and there was a huge fusion cannon on his right arm. His metal

plating was metallic silver with tints of purple, however, his body had a purple glow emitting

from him. He stood there in front of the square with a firm voice.

The voice called out and a small human figure rose up to them and started speaking. He

said, "Morning everyone, the name is Commander Stephano Reuben, military commander and

assistant of these robots. As you can see that the city will now have a new and future leader." He

starts to lie. "They have great thoughts in renovating energy for -"

The growl started again, "I suggest you quit talking before you get your voice boxed

ripped out."

The man suddenly stopped.

The tall sturdy figure started to speak, "My designation5 is Megatron. Leader of the

Decepticons6. I wish to not tell you this but the Primus7 I will anyways. You are now under my

rule and you shall all do as I command or you will be terminated."

The dark figure that was standing next to Megatron walked out in front and started to talk.

He was a tall slender robot that was painted with different shades of grey. He also had a red helm

crest, on his arms there were red rockets, but one striking thing about him was that his jet wings

were coming out of his back. "My designation is Starscream. I am an energon seeker and I am

also the second in command here." He murmured under his breath, "Only until I overthrow

Megatron."

Once the three robots and the commander walked away, the streets started to become bare

when the air suddenly got stale.

Megatron walked around the headquarters with Starscream, Soundwave, the

communications officer and Commander Stephano following close behind him. Megatron

stopped and turned around putting his servo to the side of his faceplate and clicks a button,

turning on the comm-link8. He started speaking in this weird language that was not

understandable to humans only the robots themselves.

"I will meet up with you all later; I have…more important business to attend to now."

Megatron turned away, transforming into his jet mode and took off out the corridor.

Starscream made an evil smirk at his words and turned the other way walking out in the

opposite direction. Something did not feel right, he was up to something, but no one knew what.

Starscream walked to his private quarters and started to mumble to himself. He stomps on

the floor, growling. "Urg, that accursed Megatron!" His voice starts to become low and

mysterious. "I will bring him down, no matter the cost. I have…..better plans than he has. I know

what this world will come to." His voice becomes to a growlish state, clicking every once in a

while, "I need this power, not him! He is a buffoon. Gah! He isn't fit to be a leader. I am! I will

be the true leader of the Decepticons!" He sat there for a while, thinking.

Megatron arrived at a field in which humans were working hard. Their arms were chained

together with an energon rope keeping them together. Megatron smirked evilly. "Ah~ What a

shame you puny insects have to work, under my duty." He puts a servo on his chest plate, still

smirking.

One of the humans stared up at him. His mouth started to move but he stopped and

continued with his work. Megatron looked down, chuckling darkly. "Haha, that's right puny

human. You better watch what you say. Or you might just go…..squish." He stomped his pede

on the floor in order to scare him off. The human jumped and took off running, while Megatron

chuckled in delight.

"These humans…they can be tricked so easily. Just to think, they use to control us. Well

not anymore. I am the ruler of them now and nothing will change that."

Starscream was still in his quarters thinking to himself. "How could I ever get rid of

Megatron? He shouldn't be the one in charge. Yet, he did a great job in tricking the humans,

even though I could have done it myself. I swear to Primus, I will get rid of that scrap heap no

matter the cost!" He got up and stormed out of the room.

He happened to pass right by Soundwave. Soundwave glanced at him with a blank

expression on his panel face, keeping quiet. The robot never talked, he was one to observe than

to speak. He felt as if something was up. Starscream transformed and took off. After he took off,

Soundwave looked down at his chest plate and made a monotone noise. The metal bird detached

from his chest plate making a metal scraping noise and took off in Starscreams direction, making

a chirping noise.

Megatron was pleased with himself; he was smirking as he watched the humans gather raw

energy from a power plant. Every human was to carry and empty an energon cube9, which was

about the size of a regular human. It had to be brought near mechanical machine, where a piece

of the machine had to be broken off. That is where the energy would start to leak out and fill the

empty cube. It was later dragged to a stock pile and smashed together, to become actual energon.

This was indeed hard work; many humans had fallen to the ground by over exhaustion by the

work. It was unfortunate to them; however, the Decepticons were in full control of this world and

could easily destroy it in a matter of minutes.

Technology had risen above all levels. Humans use to control technology but now,

technology has taken over mankind. Commander Stephano was walking around the streets,

muttering under his breath, "How could technology ever become smarter than us? How could

this happen? Could it be a glitch10? We are the superior race. I don't know what to think of

having them rule over us. If we rebel, our planet will surely be destroyed. I wonder if they have

an AI11."

Back at the power plant, everything seemed to be going as normal. Megatron seemed to be

pleased. A few humans had fallen that day, Megatron, not being so pleased, called out to one of

his soldiers to bring more humans. Every day, more and more humans were brought to power

plants to take energy. Everyone thought that this energy was going to be used for their benefit.

However, Megatron was one to play tricks and was one of the sneakiest bots to ever come

around. Many feared him on the plant. He was one to take part in two of the rules that was

penned by Isaac Asimov12. No one dared to do anything stupid because they knew of the

consequences that he would inflict on them. It started from torture, to even death and no one

wanted that.

Starscream was flying around and saw Commander Stephano walking down the street

casually. He dove down in his jet mode towards him.

Commander Stephano heard a jet coming and his eyes went big. The jet had transformed

and landed right in front of him.

Starscream said, "Now you're coming with _me_ human!" He picked him up and threw him

into his cockpit, transforming and taking off.

"Where are you taking me? Tell me now! Or I will call Megatron" Commander Stephano

held out a weird looking mechanical device.

"You wouldn't dare!" Starscream let out an EMP burst, killing the radio's frequency.

"Now how about that? You will listen to me, or you will perish at my servo13." Starscream

continues to fly off towards an unknown destination.

The sound of the jet's thrusters could be heard for miles. It had made a steam line up in the

sky. The jet had to of been going about Mach 714. Finally, they came to this old abandoned

building that use to be part of a corporate office. Starscream transformed and was keeping his

grip around Commander Stephano and put the small human on a table.

"Now, since you are here. You are now under my watch. If you attempt to call or

communicate with anyone, you shall pay the price. I have this energon prod." He holds out the

energon prod15. It starts to crackle and light up. Starscream smirks. "Now, I hear that energon

and the human nervous system don't mix." He lowers the prod. "Will you work with me or do

you want to still be Megatron's minion?"

He lies. "Yes Starscream, I shall work with you."

Starscream turns around and bends over the table smirking. "Good, now let's begin, shall we?"

1 AC is the word for After the Cybertronians took over.

2 A nanoklik is the future word for a minute.

3 Pede is another word for a foot but only for mechanical beings.

4 A frame is another word for a robotic body. The Decepticons did not like their frame being called a "body" because they did not like anything associated with the human body.

5 Designation is another word for name. The robots liked the name designation instead of name because of once again having it relate towards humans.

6 The Decepticons are the evil part of the Transformers. All they want to do is go out and conquer the universe.

7 Primus is the god of all the Transformers, but in this case the Decepticons, since the Autobots, whom are the good ones perished at the hand of the Decepticons decades earlier.

8 A comm-link was the way the robots would "call" each other. Sometimes their calls would be private over coding or thoughts or even spoken in words. It depended on what the situation was in order for them to speak.

9 An energon cube is a storage containment that holds energon. Energon is the source of energy or "fuel" for the robots to keep them going.

10 A glitch is where it is an internal malfunction and could cause a robot to break free of the restraints. Making the robot want to conquer the world by using armies of robots which could be a huge threat.

11 An AI stands for Artificial Intelligence. It is based on a serial processor, that is more advanced that it closely emulates the human brains structure.

12 Isaac Asimov made three laws for the robots, which are robots for the most part will do exactly what they are programmed to do, including killing people, sacrificing themselves and to destroy other robots.

13 A servo was the robotic name for a hand.

14 Mach represents the speed that an aircraft is going. Mach 7 is 2,382 m/s or 5,328. It can be fast enough to break the sound barrier.

15 An energon prod is similar to a human tazer, except it is a lot bigger. Instead of using electricity, it uses energon in the form of electricity.


End file.
